Derek
Line-Up: May 1970 - June 14, 1970 *Eric Clapton - guitar, vocals *Dave Mason - guitar, vocals *Bobby Whitlock - keyboards, vocals *Carl Radle - bass *Jim Gordon - drums Line-Up: June 1970 - May 1971 *Eric Clapton - guitar, vocals *Bobby Whitlock - guitar, vocals *Carl Radle - bass *Jim Gordon - drums June 14, 1970 Lyceum, London, ENG (Derek and the Dominos first public performance. 2 shows supported by Ashton, Gardner & Dyke & Alexis Korner) August 1, 1970 Dagenham Roundhouse, London, ENG August 2, 1970 The Place, Hanley, ENG August 4, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG (Cancelled, postponed to August 11th) August 6, 1970 Penthouse, Scarborough, ENG (Cancelled, postponed to September 9th) August 7, 1970 Mayfair Ballroom, Newcastle-upon-Tyne, ENG August 8, 1970 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG August 9, 1970 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG August 11, 1970 Sherwood Rooms, Nottingham, ENG (Cancelled) August 11, 1970 Marquee, London, ENG August 12, 1970 Speakeasy, London, ENG August 14, 1970 Winter Gardens, Great Malvern, ENG August 15, 1970 Tofts Club, Folkestone, ENG August 16, 1970 Black Prince, Bexley, London, ENG August 18, 1970 Pavilion, Bournemouth, ENG August 21, 1970 Town Hall, Swindon, ENG (Cancelled, postponed to October 1st) August 21, 1970 Marquay Club, Torquay, ENG August 22, 1970 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG U.K. Tour (2nd leg) September 20, 1970 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG September 21, 1970 De Montford Hall, Leicester, ENG September 22, 1970 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (Cancelled) September 22, 1970 L'Olympia Theatre, Paris, FRA (with Buddy Guy & Junior Wells) September 23, 1970 The Dome, Brighton, ENG September 24, 1970 Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool, ENG September 25, 1970 Green's Playhouse, Glasgow, SCOT September 27, 1970 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG September 28, 1970 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG October 1, 1970 Townhall, Swindon, ENG October 2, 1970 College of Technology, Nottingham, ENG October 3, 1970 Lads Club, Norwich, ENG October 4, 1970 Coatham Bowl, Redcar, ENG October 5, 1970 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG October 7, 1970 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG October 8, 1970 University Leeds, Leeds, ENG October 9, 1970 Penthouse, Scarborough, ENG October 11, 1970 Lyceum Ballroom, London, ENG October 15, 1970 Rider College, Trenton, NJ October 16-17, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA October 21, 1970 Liser Auditorium, Washington DC October 23-24, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY October 29, 1970 Kleinhans Music Hall, Buffalo, NY October 30, 1970 Albany State University Gymnasium, Albany, NY October 31, 1970 Dome, Virginia Beach, VA November 1, 1970 Civic Auditorium, Jacksonville, FL November 5, 1970 Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, TN (US TV "Johnny Cash TV Show". Performing "It's Too Late, She's Gone", "Got To Get Getter In A Little While", "Blues Power", "Matchbox", 3 versions with Carl Perkins & Johnny Cash) November 6, 1970 McFarlin Auditorium, Dallas, TX (2 shows 7.00 & 10.00) November 7, 1970 Community Center Theatre, San Antonio, TX November 11, 1970 Mammoth Gardens, Denver, CO November 13, 1970 University of Nevada, Reno, NV November 14, 1970 Fairgrounds Coliseum, Salt Lake City, UT (supported by Toe Fat) November 17, 1970 Memorial Auditorium, Sacramento, CA November 18-19, 1970 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (Neil Schon guest) November 20, 1970 Civic Auditorium, Santa Monica, CA (2 shows 7.30 & 11.00 supported by Toe Fat) November 21, 1970 Civic Auditorium, Pasadena, CA (2 shows 7.30 & 11.00 supported by Toe Fat) November 22, 1970 Community Concourse, San Diego, CA November 25, 1970 Auditorium Theatre, Chicago, IL November 26, 1970 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH November 27, 1970 Keil Auditorium, St. Louis, MO November 28, 1970 Allen Theater, Cleveland, OH November 29, 1970 Painters Mill Music Fair, Owings Mills, MD December 1, 1970 Curtis Hixon Hall, Tampa, FL (Duane Allman guests for the whole show) December 2, 1970 War Memorial Auditorium, Syracuse, NY (Duane Allman guest for part of the show) December 3, 1970 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI December 4, 1970 Capitol Theatre, Portchester, NY December 4-5, 1970 Capitol Theatre, Portchester, NY December 6, 1970 Suffolk Community College, Selden, NY